


Meet Your New Son-In-Law Commissioner Gordon; It's The Penguin (updated 1/21/2018)

by Batman_Batgirl_XXX (TottPaula)



Series: The Terrific Trio's Sexcapades [5]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (1966), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Canon story with changes, Death Threats, F/M, First Time Sex, Forced Marriage, Graduate School, Kidnapping, Masturbation, New Job, New Superhero Identity, Old School, Romance and Smut, Some Plot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Wet Dream, fantasies fulfilled, smut with plot, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/Batman_Batgirl_XXX
Summary: A re-imagining of a Batman Television program, Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin, about Batgirl's debut story.Barbara Gordon, daughter of Police Commissioner Gordon has returned to Gotham after completing graduate school; she's to begin a new career in Gotham's library.Barbara's dad matches her up with Bruce Wayne, his old friend. They've always had sexual tension, and it's the right time now to put it into action.However, everyone has their secrets, even Bruce.Barbara has secrets of her own that nobody must know either.Penguin kidnaps Barbara Gordon to force her into marrying him. He plans on becoming the Son-In-Law to the commissioner, to avoid prosecution. Barbara is threatened with Penguin ending her father's life, or her own.She's no wallflower, and she can defend herself; but what will she do? Marry Penguin to spare her father? Or refuse; and be murdered by Penguin and his men?It seems that there are no easy choices left to Barbara.Now, not to get too serious, but this story is smutty.Lots of smut, because the Batman TV show was all about campiness.





	Meet Your New Son-In-Law Commissioner Gordon; It's The Penguin (updated 1/21/2018)

Prologue--

Commissioner Gordon is elated today, his daughter Barbara has completed her doctorate, with a library science/forensic science double degree, and just moved back to Gotham City to begin a new career at the Gotham Library as head librarian and IT support.

  
He's disappointed she's taken an apartment alone because she's still his baby girl. She's invited him and his friend Bruce Wayne over for her first dinner in her new home.

 

Meanwhile, in an old dilapidated factory on the dingy side of Gotham, The Penguin is busy scheming once again.

Penguin figures that if he became the commissioner's son-in-law (by forcing his daughter to marry him) then he can avoid prosecution for all of his crimes.

He plans to kidnap the commissioner's daughter and to 'convince' her, and get a preacher to perform the ceremony.

Part One--

  
**It's a lovely day in Gotham; the sun is shining, and birds are twittering in the trees.**

 

Barbara's New Apartment:

 

Barbara is sitting with her father and her father's long-time friend, Billionaire Bruce Wayne, as they enjoy some homemade fajitas, guacamole, and a pitcher of white sangria.

Jim's been trying for years to match his daughter up with Bruce, who hasn't seen her since she left town for school four long years ago.

Barbara was just a teenager then, with thick black-rimmed glasses, no makeup, and a ponytail.

She was at that time wearing over-sized sweatshirts, jeans, and sneakers as her uniform, and always carrying a huge backpack of books.

 Bruce had regarded her then as a shy, cute and sometimes annoying girl, but she was all grown up now.

Barbara was now stunning, sophisticated and intelligent.

When did that all happen?

She'd traded in her shapeless sweatshirts and trainers for well-fitted clothes and heels, and no longer hid her beauty from the world, and had really blossomed.

 "So, how do you like my guacamole?" she asked as she served them each a glass of sangria.

 "It was delicious, Barbara," answered Bruce. "Thanks for having me here for dinner."

 "It was really good. Oh, none for me, Barbara, I can't drink any sangria if I have work later," said Jim.

"I'll get you a soda instead daddy" she understood he couldn't drink on the job.

 "Thanks, sweetie," Jim replied.

 "Bruce, will you join me in a glass?" she asked with a sweet smile.

 "Yes, thank you, Barbara. Mexican night was a nice change for me; as I usually just grab a sandwich for dinner."

 "But don't you still have a butler or a cook at home, Bruce?" she asked him.

 "Yes, but working late at night doesn't always leave me time for a -real- dinner. Tonight was a nice change, those fajitas you made were delicious," he answered.

 "It was really no bother, I got the recipe from a website, it was pretty easy to put together." she blushed.

 "Well, it still didn't cook itself, I doubt that Alfred himself could do any better. You remember Alfred, don't you?" Bruce asked.

 "Yes, I think I do, He's the one who always brought me warm cookies and milk at those god-awful long galas Dad took me to at your home. As a kid, they bored me to tears, but I kind of miss them now. All of the live music and the dancing, the famous people and celebrities all dressed up.

I always felt like Cinderella at those things, especially when Daddy got some young cute cop to dance me around the ballroom.

I'm pretty sure now that he must have slipped them a few dollars for the dance."

She sighed as she leaned her chin on the upturned palm of her hand, memories shining brightly in her eyes.

 “I did no such thing, young lady. I just warned them if they didn't treat you right, they'd spend a night locked up; no touching and no kissing except on the cheek,” he smirked.

 “That explains a -whole- lot! I thought all that time they avoided me because I was an ugly duckling. Daddy, didn't you think I could handle myself with all I'd learned? I would have flipped 'em on their backs if they acted up!” she cried.

“Oh dad, you practically ruined my teenage social life!” she sighed.

 Jim knew enough to look embarrassed. He had insisted that she learn self-defense at a young age because he had to leave her alone nights; as he worked a graveyard shift.

 She had earned her first black belt by the time she was 12, thanks to her training.

Between learning martial arts, gymnastics, and ballet she was powerful, limber and competent to defend herself, it didn't leave her much time for socializing, but maybe it had kept her out of trouble.

 “I did what I thought a father should do, but I'm trying to make up for it now,” Jim confessed.

 "In that case, you're both in luck. I've got a charity fundraiser scheduled in two weeks, and I'd love to have you and your father attend as my guests. What do you say?" Bruce asked hopefully.

 "That sounds great Bruce, though I'm more of a toe-tapper than a dancer these days. I'm sure Barbara wouldn't mind if you took her for a spin or two on the dance floor, my old knees can't do much of that anymore." Jim replied.

 "I'd be honored to, Barbara, what do you say, will you save me a dance?" He said with a smile as he looked into her eyes.

She had to admit that Bruce was gorgeous. Those chocolate brown eyes and thick lashes, and the face that could belong to a Roman God.

 He'd always give her butterflies, and she'd always had a _huge_ crush on him.

 While she was away in school, it was all about rushing to classes or the school library; or she busied herself reading and studying, and her heavy schedule left her no time for socializing then either.

 "Bruce --- well, yes, I'd love to. Thank you. That gives me a chance to dress up again, it sounds like a great evening." She smiled at him.

 Jim smiled to himself. It was hard to believe that his daughter was grown up, though in his heart she'd always be his little girl.

 "If you're not busy, Barbara, Jim, I'd love to take you both to the opera along with Dick and I this Saturday night. I have a box there and it would be a shame for the extra seats to go to waste. Can I pick you both up at 7 pm?" Bruce hopefully asked them both.

 "I'd like that Bruce, what's playing?" Barbara asked. 

"Der Fledermaus. I believe it translates as -- The Bat," he explained, with a secret smile. I'll most likely have to meet you both there, with my work schedule and all." Jim apologized. “I'm so sorry.”

 "That's not a problem Jim, just pick up your ticket at the window. We're sitting in the front lower box on the left side of the theater. You still have your tux, right?" Bruce asked his old friend.

 "Of course, with all the fancy dinners I get called to go to all year. I'm always on call for speeches and fundraisers." Jim laughed. “What would they do without me?”

 "Oh, and Barbara, please don't worry about shopping. I'll send you over something to wear for Saturday, it'll be a surprise, and I'm sure it will look beautiful on you. I'm guessing that you wear a size 6, right?" he smiled, thinking to himself how stunning she would look in a formal dress.

 "Bruce really you don't have to – and, how did you ever guess my dress size?" she gasped.

 "It's my pleasure, really. Besides, I haven't given you much notice, and you're only just about to start working. If you hate it well then you can beat me up again!" he smiled naughtily at her.

 "Oh!" she blushed. "You still remember when I tried to do that when I was about fourteen or so?" she turned bright red. “It was so easy for you to annoy me then, its like you knew exactly what to say to get me going.” her face grinned slightly at the memories. “You were _so annoying_!”

 "I couldn't help teasing you when you were younger, and it was so easy to get you riled, and you were so pretty when you got angry that I really couldn't help myself.

You'd get mad at me and stamp your feet, then put your hands on your hips and narrow your eyes at me acting tough and standing at least two heads shorter than me. 

I mean, you're still very pretty, but – in fact, um, I'd say you're really beautiful now, without all those big sweatshirts hiding you from sight." Now it was Bruce's turn to look away, as he tried not to stare at Barbara, who wasn't that shy little girl any longer.

 Jim cleared his throat. "Ahem! Hey, stop flirting in front of me you two, you're embarrassing me!" he told them both.

 "I'm not sorry Jim, Barbara is all grown up and a real beauty. You'll have to get used to fighting lots of guys off." he smiled at his old friend. “Besides, it was _your_ idea to set us up. Be careful what you start, Jim!”

 "That's what I'm afraid of, I just want her to stay my little girl forever. Let an old man have his dreams, Bruce," he answered with a sigh.

 Barbara gave her father a hug "Of course I'll always be your little girl _in my heart_ Daddy. Just not on the outside. And you're not that old yet, you have a long life ahead."

 Jim sighed. "Okay kids, I'm going to take these old bones home now." Jim kissed Barbara's cheek and warmly shook Bruce's hand. "Be good to her" he reminded his friend.

 

* * *

  After Jim closed and locked the door behind him, Bruce got up and dimmed the lights, and then sat next to Barbara, who looked up at him longingly, her eyes shining.

She had been watching him all night, waiting for her father to leave so they could be alone.

Bruce put an arm around her and brought her a little closer; their lips only inches apart. He waited a moment for her to lips to reach his.

 Barbara gazed into his eyes and saw them ablaze with desire for her.

Now that they were alone, she could indulge her dreams of his lips claiming hers.

 She tilted her head up, and nervously licked her lips.

He couldn't wait any longer, pulling her in and tasting her moist lips. She let out a small moan, and he deepened the kiss while holding her closer.

He touched her face, her arms, and stroked her hair, as she was exploring him too.

 They were both panting with desire as he searched for the dress fastenings.

 He stroked and kissed the back of her neck, then further down to her shoulders, peeling off her dress as he explored her soft skin. She smelled softly of vanilla and strawberries, and he wanted all of her.

Barbara opened his shirt and stroked his chest and shoulders, with an intense hunger for him.

He soon had pulled her dress down around her waist as he cupped her breast in his hand while his thumb teased her nipple, making her groan softly.

 "Oh Bruce, you don't know how long I've dreamed of this," she whispered to him.

 "Probably not as long as I have..." he answered.

 Her nipple was hard, and he undid her bra and took her juicy pink nipple deeply into his mouth as she cried out in pleasure.

 She never wanted to stop him, and he knew he could never stop touching and kissing his Barbara.

 Yes, she his and his alone.

 "So how long was it?" he asked slyly.

 "Ever since I first met you. I know was only a kid but I had jitters every time I saw you. Maybe that's why I got so annoyed with you... I wanted you even then. I dreamed of you at night" she confessed.

 He was always attracted to her, but he couldn't exactly go out with his best friend's teen-aged daughter, Jim would've killed him first, and then send her off across the world to a European boarding school or something.

 That was why he always teased her, it helped rid him of his sexual frustration every time she was near him.

 She left Gotham City at only 16 to start college.

She was always so bright and sharp-witted that she challenged him constantly at every chance.

But now that she was back, he couldn't keep away from her.

Didn't have to keep away any longer.

 "I've dreamed of you too, but you were so young back then, too young yet, and then you left for school. I used to wonder if you were dating anyone. I would dream of beating them up so I could be yours alone." he sighed.

 "Were you that jealous?" she asked.

 "Oh yes, I was very jealous of anyone going near you. But I waited, I knew I'd see you again.” He breathed softly into the cup of her ear.

 "Well, I hoped and prayed that you didn't get engaged or married before I came back, I'm so glad that you didn't" she admitted.

* * *

 Part Two --

 

The next morning in Barbara's tiny kitchen:

 

"More coffee, Bruce?" she asked holding the coffee carafe above his cup.

 

"God, yes, I didn't get to sleep much last night. I don't think either one of us did. I still can't believe you waited for me all this time. God, you were amazing! I nearly pulled a muscle," he laughed happily.

  
"I'm not surprised! And you're still the athlete that I remember, I was stunned how flexible you are. And so imaginative. I know that I'm gonna be sore from using underused muscles today.” She smiled coyly.

 

"Mm, you weren't bad yourself. Where and how did you learn all those _interesting_ positions? You were really into it." he said in awe.

 

"I looked it up online and memorized it. You know me, I always love a challenge, and I've been planning what I'd do with you for a long time Bruce."

 

"I see that. Come here with those lips!" he said darkly.

 

"M-mm! --- Oh damn, it's eight thirty, I really need to shower for work!" she panicked.

 

"Can I help you scrub your back?" he inquired smugly.

 

"Save some for later, tiger. I don't wanna be late for work on my first day," she laughed happily.

 

"Just one more kiss please," he begged.

 

" Just one – mmm!" she moaned as her legs nearly gave way.

 

* * *

Part Three --

 

A Few Nights Later, In Gotham Library

  
It was finally Saturday, the day of the opera and Barbara had floated through her first week at the library.

She hadn't felt this buoyant since she'd gotten her degree.

After a quick lunch at her desk, the rest of the day disappeared in a warm haze.

She recalled the night a week ago, her night with the guy she'd dreamed of for years; well, one of them.

  
Not to make Bruce jealous, but there was another man that entered her dreams at night; Batman.

  
She'd first seen him when she was about 14.

She heard voices at the back door late one night and peeked out through the drapes, curious.

He was there at the back door in the dark speaking with her dad.

  
She couldn't make out everything they'd said, but it was a conversation about a recent series of murders.

She knew that her dad was one of the few cops that didn't think he was a criminal troublemaker, but she was still astonished to see Batman at her door.

And she was _very_ fascinated.

  
Nobody had actually _seen_ Batman yet, but here he was in the flesh _(well, hopefully, human flesh and not a ghoul or monster, as her friends suspected_ ) talking to her dad.

  
He was quite tall and very muscular, and his voice was deep, dark, rough, and silky all at the same time, like a hot cup of strong smooth coffee.

She felt an immediate arousal from just his presence.

  
That was the first time she'd masturbated, imagining him making love with her in her bedroom, kissing and stroking her young curves everywhere.

She heard him in her mind saying 'Come for me Barbara' as she climaxed.

The first of many times she'd imagined being with him.

* * *

 

  
But Bruce was real and here and solid, and he was so wonderful last week.

He took his time making love to her, and it was so much better than her girlish dreams.

  
He undressed her slowly like it was a delicious dance, and just looked at her in awe for a few minutes.

 

"God, you're so beautiful, I want you, I need you, please" he begged her.

 

He opened her legs and teased the insides of her thighs with his tongue, his lips, and his fingers until she cried out.

 

"Oh my god, Bruuuuuuce!" she moaned, stretching his name like a prayer.

 

He'd dove down to her core and teased it, then went back to licking her thighs.

 

"You're driving me crazy Bruce! Don't tease me! I want you now -- _OH! Oh-my-god_!" she cried out.

 

He was now sucking gently on her, and she tried to lift her hips to bring him closer.

She was mad with need, writhing and shaking under his very talented tongue.

 

"Not yet --- it's better if we go slowly, you'll be happy I did, I promise!" he told her.

 

"Ohhhhh” she moaned deeply, “it's so hard to wait-- OH!! Oh Bruce--!" She was panting very heavily by then.

 

He dipped a finger into her wetness, her slit was very tight and he realized that she was still untouched, she'd really waited for him.

He was honored and a little worried that he might hurt her with his size.

 

"Barbara? I'm really your –- your first?" he stammered in surprise.

 

"Yes. It had to be you, Bruce. You were the man in my fantasies," she panted.

 

He took his time to make sure that it was very special for her, making sure she was dewy and relaxed and ready to receive him, though she was mad with lust, as every time she got close to a climax he'd go off and tease her body somewhere else.

  
He went back to her aching core, swirling it in his mouth slowly.

She thought she would pass out as she finally climaxed hard, her mind and body filled with a new euphoria.

He made her scream and moan, sounds came out of her that she'd never heard herself make in her life.

She sounded like some animal.

He made her hit her peak twice again to make sure she was fully wet and ready.

  
When he finally put on a condom and slid gently into her, she was in the middle of yet another orgasm, and he slipped in easily without hurting her.

Soon she felt herself rising up towards the sun and the stars again as her climax blacked out everything but this sensation, as she called his name over and over.

They made love in different positions, some he initiated, and some she did.

She felt a little strange suggesting it, but he loved it and was open to doing anything to make her happy.

She was glad that her love of gymnastics came in handy; some of those positions were difficult to get into, and impossible for most to sustain, but her intense training had come into play.

And those difficult positions were the best; the strain on her muscles heightened her climax unbelievably.

* * *

 

They both slept for a few hours completely exhausted, but when she awoke in the middle of the night he was watching her sleep with a small happy smile on his face.

 

"Hi," she murmured sleepily.

 

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I just had to make sure this was real," he said softly, stroking her long hair.

 

"Funny, I thought this was _my dream_ , Bruce." she sighed happily.

 

He kissed her gently. "Go back to sleep."

 

"I wish I could but – I really need to pee!" she giggled, a bit embarrassed.

 

When she returned, he kissed her again -- and again.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms once more.

As the sun shone in brightly she woke up for the day, but the pillow beside her was now sadly empty.

She smelled fresh coffee and smiled and hummed to herself.

 

"Good morning." She yawned long and deep "Thanks for the coffee, Bruce."

 

“There's breakfast too” he smiled as he made her a plate of eggs and toast.

 

* * *

Part Four --

 

** Gotham Library, late afternoon **

 

She was still deep into her memories of last week as she was locking up the library for the night, recalling her evening with Bruce, as she shut down the computers and locked up the side doors.

Bruce had sent her a beautiful sapphire blue dress on Wednesday, it fit perfectly and looked wonderful on her. He also sent along matching jewelry. He really spoiled her!

If she hadn't been so engrossed, she might have noticed some of Penguin's goons hidden among the bookcases and silently approaching her from behind.

  
Something sharp pierced her skin, everything around her shimmered as it all melted away and disappeared as she fell seemingly lifeless to the floor.

 

* * *

 

When she awoke she realized that she was bound tightly to a chair. 

Tied to a chair, and no idea _where_ she now was.

This was bad, this was _very_ bad. But there was always hope, she had learned.

If nothing else, her father had taught her that she should always be observant in any situation, and wait if possible before making a decision.

 

At this point, there wasn't much choice _but_ to wait.

She didn't need to wait very long.

 

The Penguin and his crew came in soon after she was awake, untied her and threatened her to force her to cooperate.

She had to marry Penguin today or he'd murder her father in cold blood.

They demonstrated by shooting a life-sized photo of him perfectly in the heart and then said that they would beat her, rape her and finally murder her after they had all had their chance at her.

 

She nodded and agreed to give herself time to escape from her situation or to summon some help.

If she hadn't she was sure that they wouldn't hesitate to murder her right then.

A pawn had no value unless it could be used, so she knew she could become disposable.

They tossed in a bridal gown into the room; ordering her to get dressed for her wedding with Penguin and left her in the locked room.

 

She looked out the window and realized that she was in the apartment next door to her own which was currently unoccupied and under renovation.

The Penguin's thugs were sent to a nearby church to get him a minister to perform the marriage, and they found two men chatting amiably in the minister's study: the Reverend was speaking to his good friend Alfred Pennyworth about this years' fundraiser.

Alfred was the butler, confidante, and father figure to both Bruce Wayne and his adopted son Dick Grayson.

 

They demanded that they had to have a minister, and Alfred volunteered that he was the minister in order to save his friend, signaling with his eyes to be quiet and follow his lead.

Soon after he was blindfolded and taken forcefully away.

 

Penguin's men had been observing Barbara's apartment through a hidden camera, waiting for her father to show up as he did every evening.

Outside of Barbara's apartment, Bruce, Dick, and Jim had just arrived, Jim had managed to get off earlier than expected thanks to Batman and Robin's assistance.

 

He rang Barbara's doorbell and then when there was no answer, he tried to knock loudly on the door with no response.

 

Jim noticed then that the afternoon paper was still on the doormat, and realized that she never arrived home from work, although she had finished her shift hours ago.

  
Jim used his emergency key and let them in.

The phone rang just then and Jim answered it. It was The Penguin calling to taunt him.

  
Penguin told him to check the social pages in today's afternoon paper.

  
Bruce and Dick rifled through the pages to find the section, and there found an announcement of 'The wedding of Barbara Gordon, Daughter of Police Commissioner James Gordon to The Penguin today' and gasped in shock as they showed it to Jim.

The Penguin laughed loudly and wheezed and hung up the phone on him.

  
Bruce said he suddenly felt ill and he had to go home to collect himself.

He soon left with Dick, after apologizing to Jim.

He offered any amount of money needed if a ransom was demanded, just to see her safe.

Jim radioed his department, letting them know what had happened.

 

Bruce was home within minutes, having Dick join him in the Batcave, and soon the dynamic duo roared out of the Batcave back to Gotham City.

* * *

 

 

Back at the apartment next door to her own, Barbara had assembled a manikin she'd found and dressed it up in the wedding clothes, then propped it in the chair.

That should give her a few minutes.

 

She was just about to climb out the window and start inching across the ledge to the balcony of her apartment, as the door suddenly opened and a man was shoved inside; the door locked quickly behind him.

 

"Please Reverend, don't tell anyone my secret!" she begged him, thinking that he was the minister.

In her rush, she didn't recognize him.

 

"But I don't know your secret Miss!" Alfred said, confused. He hadn't recognized her as an adult, it had been many years since he'd seen Barbara.

 

She edged to her terrace and made her way to her bedroom, locking the bedroom door behind her.

She pushed a button unlocking a hidden room and changed into her new crime-fighting identity, Batgirl.

* * *

 

 

Next door Batman and Robin had arrived to try and rescue Barbara and Alfred, but they were overcome by The Penguin and his gas-emitting umbrella.

Penguin's thugs tied Batman and Robin into large sacks, then went into the locked room, gassing Alfred and what they assumed to be Barbara Gordon, putting them into bags as well.

All of the bags were tossed out of the window into a waiting open back delivery truck into which dozens of old mattresses were piled.

 

Barbara watched from her window and turned, then opened a panel revealing her Batgirl motorcycle.

She climbed on the motorcycle on the lift and was soon roaring out of the building through a hidden wall in the back alley.

She followed the truck and Penguin's crew to rescue Batman, Robin, and the Minister.

 

Batgirl followed them in their truck down to the warehouse district by the old Gotham shipyards, keeping far back to remain unnoticed.

She arrived a few minutes after Penguin did along with his hostages and his goons.

 

She found a window and checked inside to see what was happening and was shocked into action.

Batman and Robin were dangling precariously in their sacks above a vat of acid as they were slowly being lowered to a painful death.

 

She noticed that the crooks weren't nearby for the moment and climbed in through a window after removing the glass.

 

She rescued the shocked minister, and handed him a knife to cut free the Dynamic Duo, and then went after The Penguin and his henchmen by herself.

She had already cut the gang's numbers down by almost half by the time that Batman and Robin were freed.

 

They joined Batgirl in the fight, capturing and restraining the rest of the crooks and as soon as they were all well and truly secured, went looking for Barbara Gordon; as Batgirl silently slipped away from sight.

 

When the Dynamic Duo finally found the bag containing Barbara and opened it, she was in her wedding dress, and she thanked Batman and Robin for her rescue.

Batman and Robin fruitlessly searched for Batgirl to thank her for her lifesaving assistance.

Barbara went over to Alfred, having finally recognized him once things calmed down.

 

"Alfred, I didn't recognize you earlier, but I'm asking to keep my secret. If my identity is compromised it could hurt the people that I care about, including Bruce. Please?." she asked.

 

Alfred could never knowingly hurt Bruce or someone as kind as Barbara, as he knew only too well about the importance of secrets; having kept Batman and Robin's secrets for years, and he agreed.

 

"Thanks so much Alfred, this means a lot to me," she said as she quickly kissed the old man's cheek.

 

"I'm just so glad that you're alright, Miss Gordon," he said.

Batman and Robin returned, still looking for Batgirl

 

"Did either of you see where Batgirl went?" Batman asked Barbara and Alfred. "I wanted to thank her for saving our lives."

 

"She was just here a moment ago, and said that she had to leave," Barbara said. "I think I saw her leave through that back door a few seconds ago, Batman."

 

"Are you alright, Miss Gordon?" he asked. "Did they hurt you?"

 

"No, they didn't hurt me, just scared me half to death, I'm just pretty shaken up right now but I'll be all right soon as I'm home safe again and had a nice hot shower," she answered him.

" I'm just glad that I didn't have to marry that disgusting monster,” she waved her hand under her nose to chase away the smell of rotting fish that accompanied the Penguin.

 

Bruce felt as though he failed her, his best friend's daughter and his own girlfriend; and he was embarrassed feeling that he should have done more. “I can take you home now before the police and the press arrive if you like, Miss Gordon” he offered.

 

"Thank you, Batman, and you too, Robin. And please thank Batgirl for me if you see her again. If I had to marry that beast, I'd probably want to kill myself, I can't say how long I would last," she replied.

 

Everything that she'd been through in the last few hours finally hit her. 

She had almost died. Batman and Robin and dear Alfred had almost died. Her father had almost died too. But she became a new crimefighter tonight.

 

"Alfred, does Bruce know what happened?" she asked him.

 

"Yes, Master Bruce was with your father when the Penguin called, I'm afraid he knows all about the kidnapping and was very sick with worry for your safety," he confessed. "He offered any amount of wealth if you were returned safely."

”Now, Miss Gordon, do take good care of yourself. If you need anything at all, please call me. I've known you so long, it's as though you're part of the family, my dear" Alfred said affectionately.

 

"Thank you so much, Alfred, I will," she told him.

 

She turned back to Batman and Robin saying "I'm ready to go home now, Batman." 

 

"I can only imagine what you're feeling, you were very brave," he said. “Almost as brave as Batgirl, wherever she is.”

  
"Me, brave? Not really, Batman. More like survival. I was terrified. I'm just glad Penguin didn't kill anyone, especially not my father." she replied.

* * *

 

Barbara worked as many crime scenes as she could in the following days.

She had confidence in her abilities, and Batman and Robin were always glad when she joined them on a case.

 

Alfred kept her secret as promised and occasionally tipped her off on crimes that 'Bruce' discussed with her father.

 

She was still seeing Bruce and looked forward to their date nights.

 

Now if only she could be alone with Batman! She'd have to work on that one.

 


End file.
